


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Laws of Attraction’

by countessofsnark



Series: Ridley & John [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Requested by @such-a-random-ramblerJohn confronts Scott about his ‘Dad’ moment





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Laws of Attraction’

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @such-a-random-rambler
> 
>  
> 
> _John confronts Scott about his ‘Dad’ moment_

‘Let me get this straight. You threatened her if she would end our so-called relationship?’ John said, his voice betraying a hint of anger.

‘I was just acting on instinct. Making sure she knows not to mess with us. With you.’

‘You. Threatened. Her.’

‘John, I know what happens when you are pulled out of your comfort zone, when you are dealing with social situations and worst case scenarios.’

‘Scott. You went behind my back and talked about things that even I haven’t quite worked out. And now Ridley is expecting me to live up to that.’

‘You really like her, I can see that.’

‘I’ve never had a close friend like her before. So yes, she’s very dear to me.’

‘That’s not what it looks like…’

‘Then do explain, Scott. What _does_ it look like?’ John’s voice was laced with acid.

‘She clearly wants you, and I needed her to know that you’re a bit inexperienced in certain areas so she’ll have to take it easy…’

‘Please tell me you didn’t phrase it like that.’

‘We-ell maaaaybe… Anyway, she said she’d gladly be the girl scout to your boy scout.’

John groaned and buried his face in a pillow.


End file.
